Dear Dobe
by MiyonUchiha
Summary: SasuNaru Oneshot: Sasuke was never one for sweet words and flowers, but lately, Naruto's been a little down, ever since Sasuke confessed his love, bluntly and adamantly. So, Sasuke has a little letter to clear things up. And it starts 'Dear Dobe...'


**This isn't really a drabble because it's a bit longer. Anywho, this is, yet again, SasuNaru. After all, it is my specialty right now. **

**Yes. It's SasuNaru. Whoo-tah! Sasuke and Naruto might be a little OOC. In fact, let me list out the possible warnings that I may recieve flames for. So, if you do not support the following listed things, leave.**

_**WARNINGS**_

**-SasuNaru love**

**-Fluff. Fluffy fluff.**

**-Slight OOC**

**-Vague corniness; slightly cliched**

**-Slight Jealous!Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. But I can twist my reality here, can I not? **

**-----**

**Dear Dobe**

The garbage can near the desk was overflowing with crumpled up sheet of paper. All of them had some writing on them. Originally, the script was even and neat, but the more sheets that were sifted through the sloppier the handwriting got. It was as if the person trying to write was getting more and more irritated with the fact that he couldn't figure out exactly what to say.

And that was exactly the case.

Sasuke was never the romantic type. He didn't use pretty words or flowers. He didn't romanticize anything ever. But Naruto had been down lately. Sakura had been rejecting him over and over again. It had been that way ever since he had confessed his love to Naruto, bluntly and adamantly. Obviously, Naruto was trying to cope with the fact that Sasuke was gay and he was being hit on by said ninja. So, Sasuke was trying to write a letter to clear things up a little.

All of them started out the same way.

"Dear Dobe," it would read, but then, the words stopped flowing out from his mind. He just couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound mean or arrogant. The fact of the matter was it made Sasuke feel very pitiful. Maybe this was why Naruto just wouldn't accept the fact that Sasuke was in love with him. Maybe this was why Naruto kept pining after Sakura.

Sasuke slammed his fists down onto the desk, the lamp shaking a little bit. He was furious! If he was going to be ignored for a girl let it at least be Hinata! She was fawning over him forever! But no! It's the pink haired girl on their team, the one that beats up on him all the time!

'Makes me sick.' Sasuke growled in his mind. He started scribbling again and decided this would be the letter he would give Naruto. He folded it up, and signed in very girly handwriting, 'Naruto' in the front. He sighed and hoped that he would at least read to the end.

---

Sasuke handed the letter to Naruto, who was shifting uncomfortably, ever since Sasuke had asked him to come to the training ground where they had completed their first survival exam. Naruto took the sheet of paper into his slightly shaking palms and began to read out loud.

"Dear Dobe," That wasn't the best thing to write, was what Naruto thought. "I'm not going to tell you how wonderful you are because that would be a waste of space and killing a tree would deprive your brain of the oxygen it desperately needs." Naruto flushed, getting mad by this stupid letter.

But he continued anyway.

"I'm not going to tell you how wonderful you are, because you should already know. On top of the fact that you're an idiot, hardheaded, and completely reckless, you're brave and unfortunately, getting stronger than I thought you could."

Oh. That was better.

"Dear Dobe, I'm also not going to tell you how gorgeous you are. Your stupid grin should explain everything." Asshole, Naruto glared at the paper but kept reading. "But, I'm going to elaborate, just a little. Your hair it's gorgeous, and your eyes are very blue. I happen to think they're...attractive." That word looked a little rushed.

Naruto smiled.

"Dear Dobe, you're an idiot. I'm not going to tell you how amazing you are, or how your dream to be Hokage is going. I refuse to tell you about how you keep me from doing something stupid and running away from this place. I refuse to explain about how much of a doofus you are for going after Sakura."

Here they came again. The insults. But Naruto read anyway, the last line of the letter.

"But, Dear Dobe, I will tell you this..." Naruto opened his mouth a little and dropped the letter. He stared at Sasuke, who had stopped looking at the blonde and turned his head away. There was a light pink color on his cheeks, though if you asked him, he'd firmly deny ever blushing in Naruto's presence. Naruto smiled a little and hugged Sasuke, nice and tight.

It took the prodigy a moment or two to respond, his brain frozen for a moment, and he hugged Naruto back. So, obviously, he wasn't a complete and total failure at saying the right thing sometimes.

_But, Dear Dobe, I will tell you this...I absolutely love you, with all of my heart. _


End file.
